


【旼奂】惹家养大狐狸生气了怎么办

by Cunshangdemiao



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunshangdemiao/pseuds/Cunshangdemiao





	【旼奂】惹家养大狐狸生气了怎么办

“旼炫哥，我错了……”只要黄旼炫一生气，金在奂肯定第一时间拽着他的袖子跟他道歉，虽然他也不知道自己错在哪。  
  
“错哪了？”  
  
“错在不该惹你生气。”  
  
“我为什么生气？”  
  
“因为我做错了……”看吧，金在奂何其聪明，绕了一大圈，明明什么都没说，可硬是让黄旼炫挑不出一句错来。  
  
“你做错什么了？”  
  
“不该惹你生气。”  
  
兜兜绕绕，对话开始陷入死循环，黄旼炫一个绝顶聪明的计划通，却次次败在金在奂这个小妖精手里。  
  
“那我问你，今天在酒吧和你搂搂抱抱的人是谁？”  
  
“就一个朋友呗，还能是谁。”金在奂眼神飘忽不定，下意识的往左上方看去，刻意避开黄旼炫的眼神。  
  
黄旼炫对金在奂再了解不过，他心虚说谎的时候眼神总是习惯往左上方瞟。  
  
说谎成性，不知悔改，欠收拾。  
  
黄旼炫一想起今天在酒吧里看到的一幕就气不打一处来。  
  
下了班发现自家男友不在，打电话问过才知道自己跑去了酒吧，这就够他生气的了，还偏让他看到他在酒吧和别的男人拉拉扯扯，搂搂抱抱，醋坛子何止是翻了，根本就是碎了。  
  
“金在奂！”黄旼炫语带愠怒，平时好脾气鲜少生气的他如今也摆出一副疾言怒色的模样，让本就心虚的金在奂不禁打了个哆嗦。  
  
平时黄旼炫惯着他，他做再过分的事黄旼炫也不会跟他生气，可如今他这阴沉的脸，可见他是有多在意这个突然出现的男人。  
  
金在奂想着反正自己也没做什么对不起他的事，便对他和盘托出，“他是我的初恋。”说完之后看了一眼黄旼炫，发现他的脸更阴沉了，连忙摆着手跟他解释，“但是，我们现在什么都没有，真的，我早就不喜欢他了……”  
  
“那今天你们为什么那么亲密？今天去见他也不提前跟我打声招呼？”  
  
金在奂挠了挠后脑勺，不告诉他也是怕他像现在这般生气，谁承想弄巧成拙，“就……觉得也不是什么重要的人，没必要告诉你。”  
  
一句“不是什么重要的人”大概会哄好黄旼炫吧，金在奂在心里这么想着。  
  
“是觉得没必要还是不敢？”得，这人完全划错了重点。  
  
“当然是没必要啊，我都说了他不是什么重要的人，旼炫哥你就这么不信我？”金在奂见软的不行便想着来硬的，明明没理的人是他，却反过来委委屈屈的质问黄旼炫是不是不信任他。  
  
黄旼炫就那样看着金在奂，一句话都不说，脸上还是带着怒意，金在奂叹了口气，抬手拉过黄旼炫的领带，迫使黄旼炫的脸朝他探了过来，伸出空着的另一只手缠上黄旼炫的脖子，便吻了上去。

这条领带是他早上亲手为他系上的。  
  
黄旼炫本来被他突如其来的动作弄了个措手不及，本想着还在生气将人推搡开，却在唇上贴了金在奂柔软的唇之后，换了心思。他伸出一只手扣住金在奂的下巴，另一只手环住金在奂的腰将人揽进自己的怀里，轻轻松松夺取了吻里的主动权，撬开他的牙关，缠着他的舌头，在他的口腔中肆意的攻城略池。  
  
金在奂早就松开拉着黄旼炫领带的手，转而将两只手都缠上他的脖子，微微踮了踮脚去迎合黄旼炫的高度。  
  
等黄旼炫在他口腔中扫荡够了，便离开他的唇，看着金在奂软成一团的身子整个靠在他怀里支撑着勉强站好，脑袋靠在他的胸口，微微的喘着粗气，耳垂也泛了红。  
  
金在奂缓了缓神，抬起头来看着黄旼炫问：“旼炫哥还生气吗？”  
  
黄旼炫难得生一回气，也很有生气的自觉，就这么被他糊弄过去了可不行，虽然刚刚的吻是甜的，但他可不是这么容易就满足的主，面色如常道，“嗯。”  
  
这一刻，金在奂才觉得黄旼炫就是一只狡猾的大狐狸，什么正人君子，温柔如水，全是胡扯。  
  
金在奂在黄旼炫的怀里动了动身子，踮着脚在他耳旁说：“旼炫哥，我今天是不是还没有跟你说我爱你？”  
  
金在奂说话时温热的气息喷到黄旼炫的耳朵上，挠的他耳朵痒痒的，当他轻声说出“我爱你”的时候，又挠的他心痒。  
  
“我爱你”这句话炸在黄旼炫的心头，像刚刚好的爆米花，甜而不腻。  
  
黄旼炫环住金在奂腰的手紧了紧，拿鼻尖去蹭他的鼻尖，轻声说：“在奂，你太狡猾了。”  
  
金在奂看着黄旼炫一双魅人的狐狸眼里映着自己的影子，含情脉脉的望着眼前人，像装满星辰的银河，幽暗深邃。  
  
明明最狡猾的是你。  
  
“在奂呐，我们今天玩点别的好不好？”  
  
“只要旼炫哥不生气了，就都听你的。”  
  
如果金在奂提前知道接下来会发生什么的话，他是绝不会说出这种话的。  
  
黄旼炫将人抱起来放到床上，扯下自己的领带绑在金在奂的手腕上，将他浑身上下的衣物全都褪了去，又转身去衣柜里翻腾，终于在箱底翻腾出一个黑色的纸盒子，掂在手里意味深长的笑了笑。  
  
金在奂认得那个盒子，那是上次他生日的时候，好友姜丹尼尔送的生日礼物，美其名曰让他过上性福的生活。  
  
收到这礼物的时候，两个人都是害羞的，所以直接压在了箱底，万没想到今日会被黄旼炫翻腾出来用，金在奂要是知道惹家养大狐狸生气还能激发他的这种情趣，他是万不敢惹他生气的。  
  
黄旼炫将人抱起来翻了个身，金在奂被迫呈了跪趴的姿势，被捆绑住的手腕压在后背上，什么都做不了，只能任由黄旼炫摆弄。  
  
黄旼炫在金在奂软软的臀肉上捏了几把，又挤了些润滑在他的后穴处潦草的做了扩张。  
  
“唔……旼炫哥……不要……”金在奂在听到塑料袋子“挲挲”响了几声后，便感觉到刚刚被开拓过的后穴里塞入了一个硬硬的东西，凉凉的不舒服，还有些微微往下坠。  
  
没等金在奂有所反应，头上和脖子上还有脚腕上也都被戴上了什么东西，脚腕上的似是什么金属，凉凉的，动一动还能发出清脆的响声。金在奂低头看了看，哦，是铃铛，这只家养的大狐狸是想把他也扮成狐狸的样子！  
  
“旼炫哥……好了没？”  
  
“嗯……让我看看，哦，还有一个。”  
  
金在奂只觉得一阵痛感从乳尖传至全身，痛感只维持了几秒便成了酥酥麻麻的快感。  
  
黄旼炫弯起手指弹了弹乳夹，酥麻感便像过电般传遍全身。  
  
“嘶……旼炫哥……别玩了……”  
  
黄旼炫将人扳回来，将他的腿往上折，自己则跪坐在他身前欣赏着他的杰作，狐狸耳朵的发饰，铃铛项圈和脚环，就连胸前的两个乳夹都是铃铛的，金在奂随便动动身子都能听到一串叮铃作响的清脆响声，勾了勾嘴角说：“在奂，你真可爱。”  
  
金在奂却只觉得羞耻，被家养大狐狸扮成狐狸的样子，手也被他捆绑在头顶，整个人都被他压在身下，这种姿态也太羞耻了些。  
  
“旼炫哥……把后面那个东西拿出来好不好？不舒服……”是真的不舒服，是那种不能满足的空虚感折磨得他不舒服。  
  
黄旼炫却玩心大起，“我还没欣赏够呢，再让我好好看看你。”  
  
金在奂此刻已经在心里问候了姜丹尼尔百八十遍，想着下回看见他非得给他一个爆栗，不，这太便宜他了，他送给他的他得加倍还回去才行，礼尚往来的道理他懂。  
  
“旼炫哥……那你把我的手松开好不好？我想抱抱你……”金在奂冲着黄旼炫撒娇，这招他屡试不爽。  
  
黄旼炫觉得金在奂真是一个撒娇精，偏偏自己就对他这招格外受用。  
  
黄旼炫将捆在他手腕上的领带解下来丢到一旁，俯下身子去吻金在奂，两具身子相贴，胸前的乳夹被压在中间，折磨着他的乳尖。  
  
“唔……痛……”  
  
黄旼炫明知故问：“哪里痛？”  
  
“胸……痛……”  
  
黄旼炫低头看了一眼金在奂硬挺着的乳首，还有身下渐渐抬头的欲望，“在奂又说谎，你明明就喜欢的不得了，你都硬了。”  
  
我不是我没有你别瞎说……辩解的话还未说的出口便被黄旼炫再次贴上来的唇掩进了口中。  
  
“在奂自己说的，如果我不生气的话，就都听我的。”  
  
现在后悔了……  
  
“而且……在奂这个样子真的好可爱啊，好喜欢。”黄旼炫一边吻着金在奂的颈侧一边说。  
  
完蛋了，这回这只家养大狐狸真得了趣了，激发了他的隐藏属性，以后指不定搞些什么奇奇怪怪的东西来玩。  
  
金在奂的身体早就在和黄旼炫数不清的性事里被调教的格外敏感，随便撩拨几下就能变得异常兴奋，平日里甚至都不用照顾前端的分身，只靠黄旼炫的巨物在他后穴里顶弄几下就能高潮。虽然他很不想承认，但对黄旼炫，他总是有一种不可抗力。  
  
如今，后穴里只被塞了一个粗短的硬物浅浅的戳在穴口，此时已经被捂得温温热热，但毕竟是死物，又只停在穴口处，任金在奂再努力的收缩后穴也未更进得一分，只磨着他的耐性，既不让他满足又让他留恋不舍。  
  
黄旼炫啃舔的金在奂满脸口水，含着他的耳垂吮玩，等玩够了，抬起头看着金在奂问他：“在奂要不要看看自己现在的样子，真的很可爱。”  
  
“不要！很奇怪诶……”金在奂拒绝的闭上双眼，心里想着，黄旼炫的恶趣味为什么没完没了？  
  
黄旼炫轻声笑了笑，仔细瞧了瞧眼前人，火红色的狐狸耳朵和尾巴放到他身上竟意外的好看，突然觉得火红色真的很适合金在奂。以前他觉得金在奂干干净净，像白色粉色蓝色这种纯净的颜色会很适合他，今日看来，像这种大胆明烈的火红色才更适合他。  
  
金在奂脸肉嘟嘟的，是黄旼炫最喜欢的地方，捏起来手感极好，皮肤白皙，身子软绵绵的，刘海乖顺的贴在额前，唇瓣许是因为亲吻，许是因为情欲染上了魅红，直勾的他欲火四起。黄旼炫本就对金在奂没什么抵抗力，随便撒个娇，蹭一蹭，他都想将他圈进怀里使劲亲个够。如此看来，倒真像一只勾人魂魄的小火狐了。  
  
黄旼炫收了玩心，不再逗弄金在奂，将他胸前的乳夹取了下来，自己埋头吮了上去，同时手向下伸，在金在奂毫无发觉的情况下拽着狐狸尾巴拔了出来，离开的时候还发出了“啵”的声响，羞得金在奂两只手捂住自己的眼睛，好像这样就能当什么都没发生过一样。  
  
黄旼炫将狐狸尾巴丢在一旁，伸手摸了摸金在奂的后穴，刚刚被使用过的隐秘处还一张一合的，流出些黏糊糊的肠液，无声的邀请着，任人采撷。  
  
金在奂的手还捂在脸上，只感觉胸前乳尖处突然着了凉，还没来得及反应，下一秒后穴处便被黄旼炫的巨物填满，有些猝不及防，“哈啊……旼炫哥……你……你不要……突然……进来……”  
  
“在奂不是早就等不及了吗？”  
  
金在奂将手从脸上拿下来，被黄旼炫顶弄的嘴里发出让人面红耳赤的呻吟，他看着在他身上驰聘的男人只是褪去了裤子，上衣却是完好的穿在身上，他最喜欢在做爱时摸着黄旼炫的腹肌，可如今却不得摸，不免有些气恼。  
  
金在奂伸出手没什么力气的去撕扯黄旼炫的上衣，却死活扯不开，只想着黄旼炫这衣服都是怎么穿的，竟这么难解，黄旼炫却是体贴的自己上手将衣衫褪了去，又开始疯狂的在他体内索取。  
  
金在奂看着黄旼炫因常年运动而练出的巧克力腹肌，裸露在他面前的胸肌，这人不光脸长得格外好看，就连身材也是一等一的极品，这样的肉体对金在奂有着致命的吸引力。  
  
虽然已经见过多次，但每次这样近距离的毫不遮掩的暴露在他面前还是让他忍不住羞红了脸，只觉得口干舌燥。  
  
前端未经人抚慰，竟毫无征兆的射了精，白浊黏糊的精液全数射在黄旼炫裸露着的腹肌上，金在奂难为情的闭上眼睛，心里想着，竟然已经到了只是看到黄旼炫的肉体就能高潮了吗？  
  
不是的！一定不是这样的！肯定是刚刚被黄旼炫顶弄的快要高潮，而他的肉体只是催化剂而已！嗯！一定是这样的！  
  
黄旼炫低头看了看自己身上的白浊，伸手摸了一把送进嘴里，末了，又伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，说了句：“小骚狐真香。”  
  
金在奂伸手捂住自己的脸，不让自己看到如此淫旎的画面，黄旼炫却恶趣味没够，伸手将金在奂捂着脸的手拉下来，轻笑着问：“怎么？在奂害羞了？刚刚不是还很热情来着吗？”  
  
金在奂把脸别到一边，伸手摸上他的腹肌，红着脸答：“没……没有……”  
  
“嗯啊……旼炫哥……你轻点……不……不要……不要一直顶那里……”  
  
“在奂喜欢吗？”  
  
“喜……喜欢……”  
  
“喜欢什么？”  
  
“哈啊……喜……喜欢旼……旼炫哥……”  
  
“那哥多疼爱你一点好不好？”  
  
“嗯……好……”  
  
黄旼炫俯下身继续吮吸金在奂的乳尖，吮了一会儿又开始调戏他：“在奂，你这里为什么会有奶香味？”  
  
“嗯？没……没有……”  
  
“你是不是怀了我的崽，要产奶了？”  
  
“旼炫哥……嗯……你别……你别瞎说……”  
  
虽然知道是黄旼炫在情事里的调笑，是情趣，但还是觉得这样的调笑话太过羞耻了些，红晕不请自来，爬到他的脸上，烧得滚烫。  
  
此时黄旼炫只顾着在他的乳尖上吮玩，埋入他后穴的巨物却老老实实的待在里头，一动不动，金在奂只觉得巨大的空虚感像冬日里被风翻卷上岸的浪头，扑打的他浑身难受。  
  
金在奂不自觉的扭了扭身子，使劲收缩了下后穴，无声的催促着身上的男人。黄旼炫被金在奂后穴突然的收缩夹的差点精关失守，伸出手在他的臀肉上拍了一掌，白嫩的臀肉瞬间显出嫣红的手掌印。  
  
“夹那么紧干什么，找操吗？”  
  
“啊……嗯……想让旼炫哥操……”  
  
“小骚狐，不乖，没糖吃。”  
  
金在奂看着黄旼炫无动于衷的模样，知道他是在等自己主动，便伸出手勾上黄旼炫的脖子，往前挺了挺身子，将自己的胸膛严丝合缝的贴合在黄旼炫身上，半眯着眼睛，哑着嗓子在他耳边说：“我是旼炫哥的小骚狐，只想让旼炫哥操我。”  
  
“小骚狐别急，哥保证一会儿一定操到让你怀上哥的崽。”  
  
黄旼炫将性器退出些，翻出些淫水，只留龟头浅浅的抵在后穴口，不给金在奂反应的时间，又猛地一个挺身，整根没入，重重的碾过他的穴心。  
  
“啊……旼炫哥……你……你又来……”金在奂不自觉的将两条腿勾到了黄旼炫的腰背上。  
  
黄旼炫重复着刚刚的动作，几乎整根抽出，又狠狠的整根没入，似是要将人捅穿，而被撑开的后穴包裹着身上人的巨物，随着他的动作，卖力的吞吐着。后穴的肉壁像是被巨物操熟操烂，只能一颤一抖的收缩着，用力的夹紧身上人的巨物，迎合着，侍奉着。  
  
黄旼炫对金在奂的身体再了解不过，每次都故意碾过他敏感的穴心，引得他阵阵颤抖跟破碎尖叫，每次都让快感冲击的没过他的理智，被撞击的支离破碎，只能任凭自己在身上人的掌控下在欲海里沉沦，被他干的欲仙欲死。  
  
持续的快感让金在奂觉得这具身子仿佛不是自己的，面部表情管理已失控，眼角挂着被逼出的眼泪，好几次想往上耸好减轻他的冲撞，却次次都被黄旼炫捏着腰拖回来，且顶弄的一次比一次深入。  
  
“唔……旼炫哥……太……太深了……你轻点……”  
  
“嗯啊……旼炫哥好棒……唔……好大……”  
  
“啊……旼炫哥……你……快……好了没……”  
  
“哈啊……旼炫哥……停下来吧……停下来……求……求你了……”  
  
“啊……我快不行了……要被顶坏了……”  
  
金在奂被持续不间断的顶弄操干的失了神，嘴角破碎的呻吟声却止不住的往外泄，被冲撞到手攥着身下的床单，攥的指节发白，勾在黄旼炫腰背上的脚趾蜷缩，甚至连小腿都开始微微发着颤。  
  
“在奂被顶坏了可不行，你还得给哥生狐崽子呢。”  
  
“啊……不……我是男人……怎么给你生……啊……生崽子……”  
  
“小骚狐。”黄旼炫俯下身子在金在奂的锁骨上咬了一口，留下了暧昧的红痕。  
  
“嘶……别、别咬……”  
  
黄旼炫伸出手握住金在奂摩擦着他腹部的玉茎，只用指腹在马眼处搔刮了几下，那玉茎便在他手中颤巍巍的立了起来，溢出的淫液粘了他一手。黄旼炫知他又要高潮了，恶趣味却又再次出现，用手指堵住马眼，一脸坏笑着问金在奂：“小骚狐，怎么又要高潮了？”  
  
一边说还一边加快了身下抽插的速度，身下结合处发出的“噗呲噗呲”的水声在这空旷的卧室里显得尤为清晰，任谁听都觉得淫荡，而后穴的肉壁却谄媚的吞吐着男人的欲望，不知疲倦，不知羞耻，这种不可控的感觉让金在奂无地自容，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
  
“啊……旼炫哥……你……放开、放开我让我射……啊……”  
  
“小骚狐给我生个崽子我就让你射。”  
  
“我……怎、怎么给你生……啊……”  
  
黄旼炫使力往他的敏感处顶了顶，又问：“小骚狐生不生？”  
  
“呜……生……不生……生不了啊……”  
  
“那就不让你射，等我喂饱了你下头这张嘴你再射。”  
  
“啊……别操了……太满了……呜……”  
  
“呜……旼炫哥……你总是这样……啊……放开我……”  
  
“都怪我的小骚狐太可爱了，我太喜欢你了，所以才忍不住想欺负你的。”黄旼炫学着金在奂平时的样子跟他撒着娇，明明是这么色情的场面，竟让他弄得有些温情。  
  
金在奂被黄旼炫的情话羞的满脸通红，忍住羞耻，从牙缝里挤出几个字，“我、我生……我给你生……”  
  
黄旼炫闻言露出得逞的笑，放开了堵住金在奂马眼的手，捏着他的腰使力贯穿着，“小骚狐，再说一遍。”  
  
“嗯啊……给你生崽子……生很多……啊……要射了……呜……”精液瞬间像突如其来的大雨一般灌在两个人中间。  
  
黄旼炫像是真的打定主意要让金在奂怀上他的崽子一般，执意不将自己的巨物退出他的后穴，任由精液全数灌进他的后穴里头。  
  
“唔……烫……你又内射……呜……”  
  
“是小骚狐说要给我生崽子的……”黄旼炫委委屈屈的跟他撒着娇。  
  
金在奂觉得今日大概是个什么重大日子，竟激发了这只家养的大狐狸这么多潜在技能，撒娇，装委屈，耍赖皮，恶趣味，性欲大发……只是折腾的自己像被撞碎了五脏六腑般，浑身没有一点力气。  
  
高潮过后的两个人仰躺在床上望着天花板，黄旼炫问金在奂：“你今天怎么这么坦诚？”  
  
废话！不坦诚怎么让你这只大狐狸消气！  
  
“还不是因为我太喜欢旼炫哥了。”  
  
“你也就这时候嘴最甜。”  
  
黄旼炫侧过身子，轻轻揉着金在奂的大腿内侧，给他放松。金在奂也缓过了神，将脑袋、脖子以及脚腕上的情趣用品全数摘了去，丢进了床边的垃圾桶，伸了伸腿，将床尾的狐狸尾巴也勾了过来，一并丢进了垃圾桶，这玩意坚决不能再让黄旼炫在自己身上用第二次。  
  
黄旼炫撑着脑袋在一旁看着金在奂动作，温柔的傻笑着，等他弄完了，又将人揽回怀里，捏了捏他的鼻尖说：“在奂真可爱。”  
  
“可爱个鬼！敢让我再穿第二次情趣衣服我一定打爆你的头！”当然这种话金在奂只敢在心里说来过过瘾。  
  
金在奂突然翻身压到黄旼炫身上，黄旼炫条件反射性的伸出手护住他的腰和脑袋，唇瓣相贴的感觉太过美好，让黄旼炫无法自拔。  
  
性爱过后的吻缠绵缱倦，少了性欲的支配，带着情爱的滋养，甜腻温软的爱意像刚搅出的棉花糖，带着新鲜的色彩，软绵绵的，递到鼻尖使劲嗅一嗅似是没什么味道，但心情却是像踩到了彩虹上，幸福感蔓延到心尖，令人留恋。  
  
喜欢到电量满格的时候，两个人会觉得这种幸福感是日常，是正常的生活输出。  
  
黄旼炫难得没有跟金在奂去抢夺嘴里的主动权，由着他在自己口腔里胡乱翻搅，等他吸吮搅弄够了，才喘着粗气离开黄旼炫的唇。  
  
黄旼炫看着趴在自己胸口的小脑袋，随着他的呼吸浅浅的晃动，伸手扳过他的脸，两只手刚好捧在他将养回来的脸颊肉上，看他眯着眼，脸上透着粉红，问他：“在奂，还做吗？”  
  
金在奂闻言睁开眼睛，讥笑着问，“你不会是不行了吧？”语气带着挑衅。  
  
黄旼炫面色一沉，眼神里的狠厉和调笑各参半，“你男人行不行，你不是最清楚了吗？”  
  
金在奂最懂在情事上如何勾引黄旼炫，是个实打实的小妖精，激将法总能用的切合时宜，而男人也最受不了恋人对自己性能力的质疑。  
  
激将法使用的好自然能得着糖吃，若这激将法使的微微用力了些，结果就该像金在奂这般，被黄旼炫压在床上，死死地捏着他的腰来回贯穿，等到后来他哭着喊着求他停下来，他也只当听不见，对他的央求充耳不闻，前端射到再也没什么东西可射的时候，他还是不肯放过他，直到被干晕了过去，后面的事就不在他记忆库的储存条里了。  
  
从那天之后，金在奂便得了一个教训：绝对不能惹自己家养的大狐狸生气，更不能跟他说“不行”两个字，不管是在床下还是在床上。


End file.
